A Lovely Realization
by The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai
Summary: Looks can be deceiving. Read all the way through my friends. Riku/Sora. One-shot.


**A/N: I'm baaaaaack. :) This was a spur of the moment one. What's it about, you ask? Nonya beeswax. Just read it, blimey! I will say this: keep reading til the end, you won't regret it. Uh oh, I'm back for the first time in two years and I'm already seeming crazy. Well, without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (do you guys still even do this?): I don't own anything, except for my dignity.**

* * *

- _A Lovely Realization -_

* * *

Edward leaned over Bella's sleeping form, baring his teeth and letting Jacob know that he was _not_ backing down.

"I said keep your hands off of her." He snarled. "I won't warn you again, dog."

But Jacob certainly wasn't surrendering either. He let out a low growl-like noise and purposely leaned further into Bella. "I'm the one helping her vampire. Or can you not see that? And that's all I care about, helping Bella."

Edward kept his glare level and leaned back a bit, never once removing his gaze from Jake. The werewolf also relaxed and settled back.

"Listen Jacob, I know you can protect her…" Edward started, sighing. "But what about me?"

Jacob looked up at him, startled. "What?"

Edward looked up slowly, reluctantly. "What if I need protection?"

The well built, tanned teen looked at him, cocking his head slightly like a pup. "I don't get it Edward. What happened to the big bad vampire? And why the hell do you want MY protection?"

"Oh, I can protect myself just fine from others Jacob, but it's you that I'm worried about." Edward said, still cryptic and soft toned.

Jacob still looked confused as he leaned closer to Edward and sighed. "Listen Edward. I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I wouldn't attack you or your family unless you really deserved it."

Edward laughed a bit as Jake said this, then looked up into Jacob's caramel eyes seriously. "I know that, Jake. What I meant is I need protection from things you can't control. From powers you have over me."

"Oh? Like what?" Jacob said, leaning closer over Bella to try to get a better scent from Edward. It was odd, he smelled like soil and blood. Rich and real before him.

"Like the fact that I need you. I hunger for you. I need you around me, I want to fight with you just to see your muscles tense and your nostrils flare." Edward said, his breath increasing.

"What? Really? You notice those things..?" Jacob said, putting one leg over Bella to get closer to the undead being.

"Of course I do Jake. I notice everything about you, I watch you and covet you… I want you with me, _inside_ of me…" Edward said in a breathy voice. Bella's presence was completely forgotten at this point, she was deeply asleep anyways.

"Oh Ed… I thought I would never hear those words from your mouth. Here I was, trying to make you let Bella go so I could have you. To think that all along I could've told you how I really felt…" Jacob said, tears forming in his eyes. He crawled over Bella, who was now forgotten altogether, and knelt before Edward. Jacob looked down timidly as tears streamed from his eyes.

Edward knew exactly what to do, it was instinctual. Natural even. He held Jacob closely and stroked his hair, telling him it would all be okay, they were together now. Jacob looked up at Edward slowly, then down to his lips and fangs.

"Oh God Edward! Kiss me!" he moaned out, and Edward obeyed.

They shared a long, steamy hot passionate kiss that lasted a good three minutes full of tongue and saliva. Jacob reached and took off Edward's shirt and trailed nips and bites down his stoney cold dead neck. Edward did the same to Jacob's hot steamy skin, but these were bites of a different kind. They left marks and bruises, they were rough and needy.

"Oh Jacob… I NEED YOU INSIDE ME SO BAD! I NEED THAT HOT DOGGY CO-"

"RIKU!" _Slap! _

"Ow! What? I just thought I would help you along with the story! I thought for a second there that I was trapped in some ridiculous paperback romance novel." Riku scoffed.

"It was romantic! They're pining for one another! _Pining!_" The brown, spiky-haired boy answered indignantly.

"Is that what they're calling it these days? I thought it was called fuc-"

The tall teen stopped mid-curse. The other boy was looking at the open document and staring at the stationary blinking cursor in disappointment.

"Well, I thought it was good. Romantic, at least." The blue eyed teen said dejectedly.

"Sora, I was just kidding you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I - I'm sorry." Riku said softly, putting his hand on the other boy's arm.

Sora still looked down, struggling to hide the growing pink tint that stained his cheeks. "Thanks Riku, an apology is few and far between from you."

Riku was slightly hurt by this comment, but he took it anyways. He made a mental note to work on not being so brash around Sora. He knew the other boy was sensitive and couldn't take his being a sarcastic asshole all the time.

"It was a good story, I mean it. I was really enjoying it." Riku lied smoothly through his teeth, receiving a large smile from innocent Sora.

"Really? Did you like the part where Edward said he absolutely _needed _Jacob?" Sora asked in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Riku said with a chuckle. He moved from the edge of the bed to lay on his side next to Sora, who was propped on his elbows while laying on his stomach. Riku lifted himself on to one elbow and laid his head in his hand, giving him a good view of Sora as he typed.

He bit his lip whenever Sora would tuck back a stray piece of brown hair behind his ear as he was typing, only to have the exact same piece fall into his face a few moments later. Riku finally reached over and ran his fingers through Sora's rebellious and soft hair, making the spikes change their plans and fall elsewhere.

"Hey Sora." Riku said softly, leaning his head down a bit to try to catch Sora's glance.

"Yeah?" Sora asked distractedly as he typed quickly. He was most likely working on the steamy vampire/werewolf sex scene right now. As much as Riku didn't want to admit it, that turned him on.

Riku frowned when Sora kept on typing instead of making eye contact. He wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes, the ones he loves. He looked out the window of the small shack and saw the tide coming in as the sun went down at Destiny Islands. How he had missed these moments when he had been gone.

"Soooora…" Riku called, looking for any signs of response from Sora. He was typing diligently and gave no response still. He was in automatic 'if he really needs me, he'll do something more distracting than that' mode. Well, what a coincidence. Riku planned to do something _far _more distracting than calling his name.

He began by running his index finger up the length of Sora's forearm as he typed. Nothing too extreme, just something to see the goose bumps appear on Sora's arm. Sure enough, small bumps appeared where Riku's finger brushed, making Riku grin. This should be fun…

He decided to continue by tracing the beginnings of Sora's t-shirt at the neck, straying just below the collar to the warm flesh beneath. This earned some twitches and flexes from Sora from being ticklish and enjoying his neck to be… played with.

Time to step up his game. Riku scooted closer and placed his hand on Sora's back, rubbing small circles into the strong cords of muscle. This earned a small groan from the Keyblade master.

"That feels good, a little lower." Sora said innocently, enjoying the muscle rub.

Riku smirked and complied, moving his knuckles and fingers lower. He innocently lifted Sora's shirt, creating more goose bumps where the once warm flesh now met the cool breeze. He was using his finger tips and moving just below Sora's belt.

He had an evil idea. He scooted just a bit closer, not too much of an advance to be detected, but enough to gain a better attack position. He began to breathe his hot misting breath on the nape of Sora's neck, causing Sora to shiver a bit.

He rubbed lower and lower, moving back the elastic barrier of underwear that Sora had on little bit by little bit…

Riku began to place small kisses on Sora's neck, which of course transformed into small nibbles and nips. He began to move his hands lower and lower. Sora began to notice. He let out a small whimpering moan and leaned into Riku's kisses. Yet he did not stop typing. When Riku glanced over at the screen, he could see the subject matter becoming raunchier by the second.

He began to move his kisses to Sora's chest, or at least however much he could access, and bit a little harder. Sora could barely keep up tempo on his typing at this point, with Riku massaging his back muscles and even lower territory, not to mention the steamy nibbling and kissing.

Finally neither Sora nor Riku could stand it any longer and Sora slammed his laptop shut, quickly tossing it into a nearby chair. He captured Riku by the lips quickly, grabbing a fistful of his silver hair. Riku responded immediately, anticipating this moment, and flipped Sora onto his back. He crawled on top of him and began kissing his chest once more, this time taking off Sora's shirt and trailing even lower.

Sora was moaning wildly, bucking his hips and pleading for more.

"Yeah Riku, I'm a dirty boy. Give it to me baby!"

"Don't worry about that, I've got it covered." Riku said through gritted teeth as he ripped off Sora's boxers with his mouth.

"Oh Riku, I've been waiting for this for so long. Tonight's the night…" he said through moans.

Riku brought his head up from his diligent duty with sparkling eyes. "R-really?"

Sora nodded, tears falling down his cheeks. Riku undid his pants and flipped Sora over, wasting no time in-

_"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!"_

"For Christ's sake!"

"I can see you gentlemen have seen enough."

"You bet we have you CREEP!" The brown haired boy said.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are but the things, the thought… the _words_…" The aqua-eyed teen spit out, sounding traumatized.

"Yes, quite shocking what can be put into print. Truly, honestly shocking."

"Listen, whatever you want, we'll do. I swear… just don't pass this around! I'll never live it down!" Riku pleaded.

"_You'll_ never live it down? Kairi would KILL me!" Sora yelled at Riku. "And one question. Why in the hell would I be writing about Twilight like… like _THAT_? I love Bella and Edward!"

"You'd be surprised how easily people would believe that you were gay Sora. Let's just leave it at that."

"Do people really think I'd put my… my _anatomy_ in that guy's _ass_?" Riku screeched, pointing disgustedly at Sora's rear end.

The other man laughed. "Like I said Riku, people don't think Sora came looking for you after all that time just for a 'nice friendship'."

Both boys shuddered and took a long step away from each other.

"Okay, so you've got what you want. Can you just delete that thing and burn the copies so we can go home already?"

The man let out a laugh as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up. "Oh I'm sure that can be arranged. Just tell me what we rehearsed one more time."

Riku and Sora squirmed uncomfortably.

"We're sorry." Sora began quietly.

"We were completely and totally in the wrong." Riku added with a small groan.

"You are _so_ much smarter than us."

"And better."

"And intelligent."

"And devilishly good looking…" Sora said grudgingly.

"And wonderful overall and in every way." Riku finished in a mumble.

"Thank you for this _once in a lifetime_ opportunity for us to tell you all this ourselves…" Sora said rolling his eyes and glaring.

"Okay, can we go now?" Riku yelled, gripping the table between them.

The man shrugged, paused for effect, then nodded. He deleted the file and burned the paper copies in front of them.

Sora and Riku let out a huge sigh of relief and got up, going to exit the shack on Destiny Islands and pretend like none of this ever happened.

"Oh, and boys?"

They winced in pain, and turned reluctantly. "Yeah?"

"Don't let me find you making fun of Roxas again, or you're going to have bigger problems than a sex scene. Got it memorized?"


End file.
